


Tale Autem Regnorum

by superswaggiesugadaddy



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Knights - Freeform, Magic, Other, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Wizards, and there will b angst, but idk what ships will happen, but mayb i will, but u kno life will happen, i actually started writing this over a year ago, i still havent finished it, kingdoms AU, so im gonna start posting it here as i get back to working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/pseuds/superswaggiesugadaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Kingdom of Agui needs to expand they send their bravest trio of knights through the land to the Saja Kingdom to request a border change. Will the Knights be able to face the forest Mabeobsa, and the lions of the Saja Kingdom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the kingdom Agui

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't fully written yet but I do have it roughly planned out unless the story decides it wants to go in a new direction. idk kids, we'll just have 2 see.

The black of the castle walls is suffocating as Hyosang marches through them, his armor clinking against the stone floors with each step. He doesn’t look at the walls already having the layout of the tapestries and torches memorized from years of walking through these halls. Abruptly he comes to a stop when he reaches a set of giant wooden doors standing taller than three of the armies tallest men on each others’ shoulders. The page standing at the door only needs a glance of him before he steps off to alert the Monarchy of his arrival. The doors suddenly swinging open had scared him the first time he had visited the throne room, now it was barely registered as he stepped forward again.  
The King sat high up in the room directly in front of the door, the Queen sitting at his side face as blank as fresh snow. Trying to seem calm Hyosang kneeled, bowing before his country’s rulers. It was the King who broke the silence in the air that made Hyosang feel like he was slowly choking his voice as loud as his presence in the room,  
“You may rise,” Hyosang complied to the words straightening himself so as to look at the King directly. Willing his voice to stay calm Hyosang followed the next step in the back and forth that was receiving a mission,  
“Your Majesty,” Hyosang bowed low before them “how may I be of service to you?” the words roll from Hyosang’s mouth with all the mock respect of a seasoned veteran. To Hyosang’s surprise it’s not the King who responds to his question but the Queen, her voice calm and gentle as she rises from her throne,  
“I’m sure you’re well aware of the food shortages in Agui that have been prevalent this year,” Hyosang had more than heard of them having marched through multiple towns filled with starving locals as he conducted his military inspections, “It has come to our attention that our population is growing at a rapid pace. We simply cannot produce enough food to continue at this rate,” her speaking pauses as she strides to stand eye to eye with Hyosang holding a plain white envelope out to him, “Your team is to take this letter to the Saja Kingdom along with some gifts that will be waiting with your horse, take it to them and do not return until you have a response, I doubt I need to remind you of the consequences should you fail,” Hyosang’s heart freezes in his chest as a shiver passed through his spine,  
“Of course not your Highness,” his voice quivers as he speaks showing the fear that leaves his legs weak as he takes the envelope bowing low once more before turning and all but running from the throne room.

 

“Woah, woah, wait,” Yoonchul looked down at Hyosang disbelief smeared across his face, “are you saying we have to go all the way to the Saja Kingdom, where there are giant lions are the main population?” Hyosang nodded at the younger who stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. On the opposite side of the coin had been Sanggyun who had been bouncing up and down non stop since learning he got to go on a real mission as the three men sat waiting for the stable staff to gather their horses and bags.  
“There’s no need to worry so much Yoonchul, we aren’t going there to fight, they won’t bite your head off,”  
“What about the woods though, sir?” Sanggyun inquired as he hopped onto his horse, “I thought the last squad to try and talk to the wizard clans there was massacred,” this comment led to the tallest of the three sputtering eyes widening further than any of them had thought possible. Hyosang laughed as he mounted his horse spurring it into motion as he looked back at the others,  
“We can cross that bridge when we get to it, now hurry up Yoonchul we don’t have all day to waste,” and so the trio of knights set off to complete their mission.


	2. the forest Mabeobsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights reach the Forest.

Horses, Hansol perks up instantly at the sound closing his eyes to listen again, three horses heading towards the forest. Reaching up he grabs the nearest branch pulling himself up his tree climbing up the the top pausing only to call his trusty messenger raven Jeongbo to alert the others of visitors. Looking out the small man catches the flash of the twilight sun on metal, knights, he thinks to himself. The last group of visitors they’d had had been knights as well, let’s hope things go better this time, he thinks to himself as he leaps from the tree to meet the newcomers, popping out of existence in the blink of an eye.  
There are a lot of nice things in the world as far as Hansol’s concerned. New born deer, getting to sleep in, but his favorite by far has to be appearing in front of non magic people. It’s all he can do to not break into a laughing fit at the way the knights’ horses jump when he shows up in their path, one of the knights even having screamed at his entrance. The man on the center horse is the first to break the hush that had fallen across them jumping off of his horses back to face Hansol.  
“Greetings Wizard, we wish to pass through the forest for we have need to visit the Kingdom of Saja,” he spoke slowly as if not sure whether or not Hansol could speak english.  
“So you need a guide then?” the man’s dark eyes flashed with what Hansol would call embarrassment as he spoke,  
“Uhm,” he cleared his throat, “That would be most appreciated,”   
“Follow me then,” Hansol smirked as he let himself pop in and out of existence, it’d been awhile since he’d gotten to show off his apparition skills, other wizards didn’t seem to think it was fun anymore. Not to mention he’d been hoping the tallest of the men would scream again... He hadn’t been disappointed.  
Carefully he led the knights down the forest trail, wishing he’d bothered to learn plant magic when he’d been given the chance as he navigated the overgrown vegetation. Realizing the the forest looks much different from the ground Hansol raises his hand at the knights signaling for them to stop.  
“Is something wrong?” Hansol heard one of the knights ask as he stepped over to the nearest tree, ignoring them as he began to apparate his way halfway up the tree. From his perch on a branch he could view most of the forest, allowing him to pinpoint their position and the direction they needed to go before dropping from the tree back to the ground directly ahead of the horses before walking along the path.  
The wizard continued to lead the knights only needing to check their position three more times (much to the satisfaction of the tallest knight) before arriving at their destination at the center of the forest.   
“Excuse me,” the leader of the knights spoke as he drew his white horse to a stop as he looked around the camp he had been lead to, “I thought you were leading us through the forest.”  
“Did you really expect me to just walk you straight through the forest though?” Hansol smirked wickedly back at the metal helmet that had covered his head since entering the forest, “You know we aren’t going to attack you, you don’t have to be so nervous, you’re filling the air with so many bad vibes JooJoo’ll probably show up.”  
“Don’t be rude to the guests Hansol,” just as the words slipped from his mouth a voice sounded from behind the trio startling the horses as well as their riders, although the shock seemed to flow out of their bodies instantly as a curly haired boy flicked into being at Hansol’s side the red eyed wizard’s bottom lip sticking out in a pout,  
“I’m being a perfect host thank you very much,”  
“Just like you were being a perfect host last time, and look at where that got us, no one came near the forest for decades,”  
“That. Was. Not. My. Fault,” the air around them flicked to life with tension as the two wizards looked at one another. The knights couldn’t deny that the absolute power that radiated from the pair had an effect on them, all of their hands slipping towards their swords in an instinctive move to protect themselves from the crushing pressure.  
The dark cloud seemed to vanish just as soon as it had appeared as the blue eyed wizard smiled at his counterpart, turning back his back to him and focusing on his attention on the knights their hands wrapped tight around the grips of the swords in a uniform manner,  
“Welcome to the forest Mabeobsa, I’m Byungjoo, and this little ball of sunshine,” he turned to gesture at the other wizard who appeared to be sulking, “is Hansol, how may we be of assistance to you?” Hyosang looked at the wizard standing in front of him, trying his best to judge his character. Honestly the only thing that Hyosang could think of to describe the boy was, innocent, it was a complete image of innocence complete with the light ringlets that surrounded his head and framed his face, that held bright blue eyes and a peaceful smile. Deciding to trust Byungjoo, in part due to the relaxed aura that seemed to dismantle the one of danger that Hansol had seemed to establish, he removed the metal helmet that had been resting protectively on his head, signaling for his team to follow his lead,  
“Greetings Byungjoo, I’m Hyosang leader of the 1024th battalion in the royal army of Agui, these are my men, Sanggyun,” he gestured his head to the left towards the long haired knight, “and Yoonchul,” he then switched directions indicating the tallest of the three, “We were sent by the King and Queen of Aqui to deliver a message to the leader of the Saja Kingdom. We only need to pass through your forest to reach our destination,”  
“So a guide then? We’d be happy to help,” The curly haired wizard smiled even wider, the knights couldn’t help but smile back, “It’s starting to get dark though, are you sure you and your men wouldn’t like to rest the night?”. Hyosang would be lying if he didn’t say that the blonde wizard’s presence didn’t make the entire clearing feel peaceful, and lying even more if he said that resting the night didn’t sound wonderful. His gaze flicked to Sanggyun first taking in his relaxed demeanor before going over to Yoonchul who he found was also in a less tense than usual stance. Finally he looked back to the pair of wizards to accept the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy lmao I'm sorry this might get better eventually

**Author's Note:**

> thus ends the preface for this, if u like it feed me kudos and comments, they help me find the energy to work on things


End file.
